Unworthy Man (SaixKiba)
by GNerd2012
Summary: The famous ANBU operative, Sai, is dealing with emotional issues in the Post-Great Ninja War Era. Everything should be fine and peaceful, but he must tackle the internal demons that haunt him or else he will he may do something regretful. He already has issues with the Inuzuka Clan who acts homophobic towards him, and he also has to deal with the new mission against the Puppeteers.


The Village Hidden in the Leaves has still been in the process of repair ever since the incident of Pein attacking the village; moreover, we had to deal with damaging effects of the Great Ninja War. I was so overwhelmed at the emotional and physical battles that I had to go through during that war. The worst part was battling against my step-brother, Shin, who was manipulated by the Edo Tensei, the most forbidden and evil jutsu ever created. The irony was funny to me when I discovered that it was created by the Second Hokage, but fell into the hands of Orochimaru. Kabuto Yakusi was the new one using the jutsu now, but Sasuke Uchiha and his brother, Itachi Uchiha, managed to bring him and his jutsu down. Madara Uchiha was the only one still fighting, and that was probably the most difficult battle of my life. His power was divine and his very prescence struck fear into the army of ninja. I heard that he defeated all 5 Kage at once which is insane. Raikage and Tsunade are tough as it, but to have the other three kage against you is clearly suicide on your part; however, Madara managed to pull it off.

I am thankful that the war is over now and that I can return to what I do best in this village, paint. I am currently living in an apartment building on the Westside of the village, and my room is filled with dozens of scrolls filled with different paintings that I often sell to the museum. In addition to my scrolls, I have also gained fame in the art community for my canvases. I can paint the most beautiful nature scenes and design the most gorgeous creatures, especially human males. After taking courses in the academy on Human Anatomy, and passing each course with straight As earning grades no less than ninety-five percent, I have always been knowledgeable of the human body and the psychology of what we find beautiful. In my living room hanging above my television screen, there are two canvases that have earned me my great reputation in the underground art community: Desirable Woman and Phenomenal Man. Desirable Woman is a portrait of a beautiful woman with bright, white skin, sky blue eyes, long blond hair, large, round breasts, curvy body and a large posterior. The picture is of her laying in a field of pink roses with her right arm holding her breasts to cover the nipples, a side view of her buttocks, and her left, index finger in her mouth with an innocent expression on her face as if guilty but ready to accept some kind of "punishment". There are many types of women men love, but this woman is desirable because she represents the aspect of women who act so strong and mighty that eventually, she realizes that she has stepped outside of her gender role, and is now awaiting "punishment" from her man. By punishment, I do not mean rape or abuse, that is too extreme; but, I mean a woman who is willing to submiss to a man and fulfill his sexual desires and willing to admit that he is the true aspect of strength. That is when you look to my next portrait, Phenomenal Man. He is a muscular, dark-tanned man carrying a log on his right shoulder, and petting a bear with his left hand. He is hairy a man with hairs on his chest, stomach, arms, and legs, a long penis with wild pubic hairs above it, and a toothpick in his mouth because in many cultures, a toothpick in your mouth is suppose to say that you are a meat-eater, and eating meat gives you protein and strength.

These canvases were inspired by my youth when I was often a "confusing" child in my younger years. I was timid, shy, and many of the boys would pick at me until I finally grew tired of the shame and started lashing back at them. I became very strong-minded and tough, however, I wished to be that Desirable Woman who would be over-powered by someone else but made love to passionately while being reminded that in the exchange for love and protection, I support and satisfy. These are typical thoughts of most young, gay men who wish to be women. Many girls would complain about being their gender, but they do not know how lucky they have it. Being a man comes with too many expectations and if you do not satisfy all of them, you will be ridiculed and looked down upon. Phenomenal Man is the man I desired to be, or desired to be loved by. He is independent, strong, intelligent, masculine, un-afraid, loving, and most of all, a king. I remember being young and reading the history books of great ninja in past lives. I saw a picture of Hashirama, a beautiful, dark-skinned man with a great body and divine power. I imagined him holding me from behind, rubbing my ivory-skinned body, grabbing my manhood, and demanding I give up myself to him. The thoughts of being controlled by him in a forest that he created was kinky to me. No matter where I ran, I would always be captured and forced to satisfy him. Hashirama is a real man, and even Minato Uzumaki was manly, in a calmer, less masculine kind of way. Minato's aura is reincarnated through Naruto whom I must admit, is very attractive himself. Blondes never turn me on, but Naruto is one I desire. I often make jokes at his penis as a way to belittle him, but bait him into trying to prove his manhood to me. At first, he never took the bait which made me think he was the pussy I thought he was. However, when Naruto began to get stronger, learn new techniques, attain Sage Mode, control the Kyuubi, and help win the war, I look to him as the strongest of all men.

As I open my eyes, I wake up from my erotic daydreams and babbling of Naruto, Hashirama, Desirable Woman, and etcetera. I was naked in my bed and my morningwood never showed mercy. Ignoring it, I knew I had an important date today, the ANBU root meeting. There is a new mission that will take place which is an investigation of a suspectible Konoha traitor. The Akatsuki was dead but Root has heard rumors of a new Akatsuki about to be created. The idea of a new Akatsuki is insane and very ridiculous. The first attempt to Akatsuki was a flop, so what would be the point to this one? Akatsuki is a great money making scheme to fulfill desires of the fuedel lords and rich businessmen who need illegal actions taken care of, however, no one in the Akatsuki lived to tell their tales. Everyone is dead, even Pein. Pein was suppose to be the founder or something like that, but Naruto handled him very well. I heard Pein was not bad on the eyes either...oh wait, he was a walking corpse. I shook my head to erase thoughts of necrophilia. I can be very sexual in my mind but I made sure not to cross the boundaries.

I put on wardrobe and began to leave my home. Dashing from building to building, I eventually made a stop to order a donut from the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. They had a new strawberry filling in their donuts and I wanted to try one. After the old man gave me my donut, here comes one of Naruto's peers from the Academy, Kiba Inuzuka with his friends Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. Ino is the first to say hi to me, as always. It is very obvious she has a crush on me, but sad to say that the feeling is not mutual. Ino is gorgeous and a fabulous blonde, so I can only hang out with her as my shopping buddy.

"Sai, it's been awhile! How have you been?" she asked me.

"I've been great, just working and creating my artwork as usual."

"Oh right, you did say you were a painter. You should let us see your artwork sometime."

"Of course, anything for you Ino-chan."

Ino smiles with hope in her eyes, thinking there will be a possibility between her and I. Kiba scoffed and told Ino that she is better off looking at Deidara's old artwork from the Stone Village. That comment obviously had a rude undertone to it, but only Shikamaru and I could truly tell what Kiba meant. Deidara's work has an infamous reputation for being basic and lousy. His passion is to blow up his creations and create art from their explosions, but since he is dead now, his art no longer has the beauty it was intended for. Kiba is not much of an art critic, or the type to pay attention to art at all, however, he knows how much Deidara's art is ridiculed because his cousin, Kozaku Inuzuka, is an art critic.

"What was the point in saying that Kiba?" Ino glared at him.

"Just thought I would remind him about himself," Kiba said not really looking at us.

"Well stop being such a rude ass, you can really come off as a prick sometimes."

Shikamaru yawns not caring for their minor argument. I, on the other hand, began to leave the restaurant. "Sai, is everything alright?" Hinata asked me. With my infamous smile on my face, I began to lie saying," everything is great with me, thank you for asking." I walk away from the restaurant as I intended leaving behind an awkward atmosphere. I really had no interest in arguing with Kiba-kun, or any other ignorant male for that matter. I may be gay, but that gives no one the position to disrespect me.

Just great, now I'm going on a mission agitated. I just hope my inner feelings won't affect my job.

I arrive to an undisclosed location with other ANBU Root agents wearing my lion mask, and before us is Janba Dashirama, our new Root Leader. Things have been a little disorganized since Danzo was killed, but Janba took his position and put everything right in order. He is a lot stricter, and a lot more mysterious. We all have been branded with our new sealing called the Cursed Janba Seal which allows Janba or fellow agents to instantly kill us just in case we are captured in a mission, or suspected of being a traitor. The Cursed Janba Seal also robs us of our chakra and delivers it to Janba upon activation. Janba will use this if he is in battle, and the agent robbed of his/her chakra is chosen at random. You can say we are his puppets, his slaves, his minions, and completely disposable; however, that will forever be the history of ANBU Root system.

"We have reason to believe that there is suspicious activity going on within Konoha," he began. "There are individuals in our ninja military who have been described to act 'strangely' on their missions. Some of the strange acts reported are sneaky conversations with the enemy or each other, random disappearances, or times when the individuals are not putting in their full effort on missions. This seems to occur the most on missions in the Land of Wind where activities of the puppeteers take place." The puppeteers are a group of rouge ninja who use newly designed puppets to attack their enemies. Little information are known of these puppets, and many ninja have a hard time battling against them. There was once a mission where some of our ninja had to rendezvouz with Kankuro and his squad, but that mission was failure when it was reported how incredibly strong the lead puppeteer was. I am slightly nervous because as strong as Kankuro is, even he could not lead a team against this puppeteer; however, this makes me intrigued as well because I am curious to see what makes this puppeteer so powerful.

"Sai, you will go on an investigation mission with Elana and Kokoro to the Land of Wind, and thoroughly investigate the Valley of the Fallen. This is the last area where suspicions of puppeteer activity has taken place. If there are no leads found, we will abandon our search attempts and simply wait until the next appearance of a puppeteer occurs. Understood?"

What the hell is it with Inuzukas' today? Oh, I apologize for that random statement, allow me to explain myself. I am teamed with Elana whose real name is Talala Foriuku and Kokoro whose real name is Kon Inuzuka. Kon is the silent type of man, which is unusual for any Inuzuka man, and only those in ANBU Root know the extent of his ninjutsu. The Inuzuka Clan sees him and his dog, Won, travel together like best buds, but at the job, Won is sealed within a special scroll that Kon carries. I have heard rumors that Kon keeps hundreds of ninja dogs in that scroll, but his stories are often exaggerated, mainly by women who thirst over him.

"Yes sir, Janba-sama," I replied smiling beneath my mask.

The three of us were dismissed while Janba began to brief the rest of the ANBU Root on other related missions. After the war, peace has been restored for awhile, and the threats of the puppeteers have only resulted in a few casualties, but nothing serious. The underground military in every Great Nation have been doing their parts to ensure safety in the ninja world. We must not allow anymore Obito Uchihas' to be raised or any Orochimarus' to experiment on fellow villagers and go unpunished.

Elana and I were waiting at the gate of the village, rather impatiently I might add. One thing I love about Elana is how tactful she is when it comes to time management. Soon, Kokoro arrives and the interrogation began.

"Why are you late again? We're still new to ANBU Root so you can't keep screwing up like this!"

"Relax, we've secured our worthiness by our performances on missions, we'll be fine," he casually responded in his smooth, deep voice.

"Kokoro," I began to speak to him. "Your performance on missions covers not only the _battle_ portion that you seem to value, but the five main portions: timeliness, stealth, objective, battle, and recovery. So far on this mission, your timeliness has been poor, so now you have four other portions to prove to me."

"_Prove _to you?" Kokoro said with an attitude. "And just who are you exactly?"

Elana reminds him that I am a friend of our village's jinchuuriki and that I have battled in the Fourth Great Ninja War, mainly against Madara Uchiha and reanimation summonings. I was originally a part of the commando unit alongside Kankuro who is the Kazekage's right-hand man. I am one of the superiors in ANBU Root now. Kokoro acts as if he doesn't care, but he knows that he will have to straighten himself up for this mission because I have the power to get him kicked out of ANBU Root.

We leave the village and begin our two day journey to the Land of Wind. I miss leaving the village like this, and I hope to do so again when I start another painting. The scenaries and the forests are so beautiful, and as we enter the Land of Wind, the desert scene is also magnificent. The desert normally gives you a dry, lifeless feeling; however, the Land of Wind's deserts gives you mysterious feelings as if life is lurking somewhere, but will not reveal itself.

The Valley of the Fallen is a large pit in the desert near the border and it is several miles deep in the Earth. Elana is a sensory ninja and she detects no chakra prescence. Kokoro unvieled his famous scroll and muttered," Summoning Jutsu: Army of Fleas." Hundreds of fleas start bouncing out of his scroll making Elana and I squirm with disgust. He laughs at us saying that these fleas are harmless and one of his trump cards to investigating enemy bases. He and I both know he is winning me over on the stealth portion of our mission. The fleas crawl down the abyss and each flea connects its individual eye to Kokoro allowing him to see in a multitude of directions. After awhile, Kokoro says that his fleas have found a cave one mile into the abyss, but then said that there are also several more caves three miles deep. He tells the fleas to go into the caves, but the caves are blocked with strange devices. Kokoro tells us that the blockades are made of metal with a soft center that has a symbol on it reading "Lifeless". Elana and I are unsure of what it means, but all of a sudden, she screams," everybody move!" We dash backwards dodging strange, extending stingers that rose from the sand beneath us. The stingers end with a spear-like point and the bodies are a mass of wires stuck together. Every 11 inches, there is a dark-orange colored armor around the wires that probably doubles as something else.

"Here it comes!" Kokoro shrieks.

One of the stingers launches towards me and stabs me right through the chest. Elana screams my name but was relieved seeing my body melt to ink. Popping out of an ink bottle that was on my person, I launch several ink lions towards the stingers to rip them to pieces. Elana and Kokoro caught on that I cleverly used ink substitution and followed up with my Lion Drawing attack. Elana tells us that she suddenly sensed chakra entities underground controlling the puppets, but for some reason she could not sense them before. Suddenly, more stingers came out of the ground, as well as a body cloaked in black. The person wore an ANBU mask telling us that s/he is at least a jonin leveled ninja.

"Welcome Leaf Ninja, I was not expecting you all so soon," she said.

"Who are you?" Elana asked. "I'm guessing by these devices that you're a puppeteer."

"Nice insight smart one," she said sarcastically. "Let me introduce my most recent creation the Dark Octopus."

Poking from the ground was the head of a giant puppet. As the woman said, its head is in shape of an octopus with three eyes. Two eyes juxtaposed together and one right above them. The third eye was colored red giving it a more menacing appeal. I destroyed three arms already leaving five more. The spearheads on the arms open themselves revealing a tiny gun inside of each one, and needles were fired off. We dodge the needles, but before my vision could keep up, a shot of poison gas was fired behind the needle shots. We realize that this puppeteer is not the brightest, for our masks cover our faces from poison. She laughs and mocks us saying we were not prepared to battle against her art, but then Kokoro snuck his fleas onto her person and into the mechanisms of the puppet. When the gas cleared revealing us still alive, the puppeteer began to freak out wondering why we were still standing. Kokoro told us that his fleas have disabled the arms and that the head will be the main problem. There is a fire blaster, needle cartridges, and the tounge inside of the head is a whiplash drenched in poison. My paintings are more about stealth manuevers or strong, basic attacks so I will be useless in this fight. Elana is a weapons specialist so she will be more suitable for this than us, but suddenly, Kokoro shouted,"let me show you my secret weapon!" Elana and I look towards him confused, and saw him use his scroll again yelling," Summoning Jutsu: Gororomoru!" Poofing in front of him is a tiny chihuahua with a leaf ninja headband wrapped around its body.

"Kokoro...are you serious?" Elana muttered.

"Kokoro what do you intend to do with that?" I asked curious.

"Gororomoru, capture that puppeteer!" he ordered.

Gororomoru dashed towards the puppeteer. She tried using her stingers to get it, but the stingers were paralyzed by the mass number of fleas blocking its mechanisms. The puppeteer tried to move the head but it also would not respond. As a last resort, the puppeteer used Wind Style: Vaccuum Cutter to send sharp wind slices towards Gororomoru; however, Gororomoru vanished when a cutter sliced him. We wonder what happened to him, but Gororomoru appeared above the puppeteer and multiplied into many shadow clones tackling her down.

Later, Kokoro's dogs had scavenged all parts of the Dark Octopus while we had the puppeteer tied up. Elana used her genjutsu to torture the puppeteer and force her to tell us the whereabouts of the other puppeteer gang members. We discover that the rest of them have already infiltrated Sunogakure and there are a few in Konohagakure. The goal of the puppeteers is to create human puppets from strong ninja like their role model, Sasori of the Red Sand. I was disgusted, but at least we now have a strong lead. We traveled to the Sand Village to warn the Kazekage and his men about the puppeteers and their village was on lockdown until the gang members were found. After all the members were rounded up, we discover that their leader is in Konoha. When asked about the Valley of the Fallen, that was their old base of operations, and the steel blockades were chakra blockers which prevents sensory-type ninja from discovering their chakra activity below. This explains why Elana could not sense our puppeteer enemy's prescence before.

Janba already had intel from our minds thanks to the cursed seals so Konoha was also shut down as well. The three of us were to return immediatley. On our journey back, Kokoro asked me how I did and I cleverly responded," I thought it didn't matter what I thought of you?"

"Yeah well, when I saw how skillful you were in battle, I figured it's best to hear feedback from a fellow skilled ninja such as yourself."

I have a feeling Koroku, or should I say Kon, might have a bisexual side to him...or maybe I'm reading into him too much. Smiling, I respond," you proved the rumors about yourself true, that you are very surprising and skilled in battle. Let's say it was my pleasure meeting you...even if you have a small penis."

"WHAT!?" he boasted.

He stopped jumping landing on a tree branch, and Elana and I paused as well landing a few branches before him. Elana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as our argument began.

"Wha-what did you say to me?"

"I simply said your penis was small."

"Why...the fuck...are you looking at my penis? Are you a faggot or something?"

"Oh no not at all, I'm simply stating a fact that I have noticed during our mission. I'm pretty sure many other men and women have noticed your peculiar feature."

"Look bitch, I was trying to have a decent conversation with you, and I can't believe you just came at me with this bullshit!"

"The surest sign of a man with a small penis is an aggressive personality-,"

Before I could notice, Kokoro un-zipped his pants and dropped them before our eyes. Elana and I gasped seeing his huge, 11-inch manhood swing with pride from his body. He grabs his penis and points it at me asking," does this guy right here look small to you? I think I'm rather blessed."

"Eew Kokoro you disgusting perv! Put that thing away!" Elana cried out. "We're on a mission for God's sake!"

"Oh my," I muttered at a loss for words.

On the inside, I was feeling butterflies. Never has a man, especially an Inuzuka man, show me his pride like this before, and out in the open. In response to my penis jokes, most Inuzuka men would homophobically slander me or try to attack me. Kokoro is the first to do this before me which intrigued me greatly. He winks towards Elana making her look away in a false disgust. We all knew Elana loved what she saw. I, on the other hand, knew Kokoro only did that to disspell any gay rumors about him because Elana is definitely a gossiper.

The rest of the journey back home was definitely awkward and filled with silence. Returning to the village was the biggest sign of relief I had in awhile.

Hinata and I arranged a date to hang out at the Wataro Diner downtown, and I have been looking forward to this for a week. Hinata and I share all kinds of gossip and she is the prime person in Konoha to go to for the dirt. Everyone trusts Hinata with their secrets and she never tells a soul...except for me. She knows that I am incredibly introverted, almost like a turtle that never comes out of its shell; therefore, it's highly unlikely that I will discuss our conversations with anyone else. We found our table, ordered our food, and began spilling the dirt.

"So how have you and Naruto's relationship been?" I asked grinning.

"Sai, now you and I both know that there is no relationship," she responded.

"But he knows you love him, and I am sure he loves you back."

"Yeah, like a friend. You should have seen him in the war when the Fourth Hokage arrived on the battlefield. When his father asked him if Sakura was his girlfriend, Naruto was more than happy to make that suggestion a truth. It was painful to watch."

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but you definitely deserve a man who will pay you more respect. Naruto obviously has low standards dealing with a woman like Sakura, have you considered Kiba?"

"It's interesting you bring him up, I have noticed a lot of things about him."

When she said that my curiousity was provoked, seeking to know more of the gossip she had. "Kiba-kun has always been the perfect friend for me, and I do think he would be a wonderful boyfriend; moreover, he has even asked me out before," she said.

"When was this?"

"Shortly before Naruto returned to the village. When I was excited to see Naruto again, Kiba realized that my feelings for him were still strong, so there would be no possibility of 'us'."

Hinata coughs before continuing her story, and she seems almost gloom to tell the rest of her depressing, love story. "Afterwards, Kiba just spends more time hanging around the guys like Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, and sometimes Shino even though Shino is rarely present. I guess Kiba has either sworn off dating or maybe he's turned gay, who knows. What do you think Sai?"

"Oh, u-um, maybe Kiba is just temporarily out of service when it comes to females, he'll be back in the dating game in no time; however, do not hold guilt for Kiba's feelings because that is what they are, _feelings_. Neither of you can help who your attractions are, and this so happens to be an unfortunate love triangle."

"I wish it wasn't, but thank you for saying that. It's hard to find good love advice anywhere, I don't talk to many of the kunoichi in the village, they seem bitter."

I understood Hinata on the bitter part. The only kunoichi that had a positive outlook on life were Ino, TenTen, and Anko; however, two of them are possible lesbians and the other is so helplessly single it makes me depressed looking at her. "What about you Sai? How is your love life?" she asked me.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just enjoying the single life."

"You've been enjoying it for as long as I've known you."

"Hmph, how clever."

"Don't you think you should find someone to love? I'm sure there is a m-, woman out here that is willing to bond with a man like you on a romantic level. You're very smart, artistic, steady jobs, and a great reputation."

Hinata looks through life with rainbow-colored glasses. She sees fairytales and fantasies which is not me. Realistically, I know I cannot find neither a woman nor a man. I'm too feminine for women, and too feminine for gay men, it is an ironic lose-lose situation. "Do not worry about me Hinata-chan, I will be fine," I reassured her. "My focus is on finishing this next canvas, making it to the next art festival in the Land of Earth, and impressing the judges."

"I suppose so."

Hinata desires juicy tales of love with happy endings, but I guess I was starting to gloom the mood today. We left that part of the conversation alone and I asked her about the jonin which led to her telling me funny stories of Izumo sleeping with a new ANBU kunoichi who is supposedly screwing Kotetsu as well. We laughed for about an hour until it was time to leave. Before we departed, Hinata had something important for me. She gave me a pill that she said was developed by scientists who are of Hyuuga blood. The pill is meant to keep the user invulnerable to genjutsu, but it takes a while for it to kick in. I took the pill finding it useful for my mission tomorrow. I'm sure after every citizen in Konoha is interrogated, they will send me and other ANBU Root members to investigate other areas in the Land of Fire.

Evening time graced itself onto Konoha and I was ready to head home. Walking down a street, I saw Kozaku Inuzuka and other Inuzuka clan members leaving out of a pet shop. Kozaku's wife who is a member of the Yamanaka Clan gave birth to twins which made the papers today. Children with bloodlines of both Inuzuka and Yamanaka are sure to become powerful shinobi. Kozaku purchased two, small Siberian Huskies which were rare to find in the Land of Fire. His children are definitely receiving a lot of perks before their life even started, something I wished I could have had.

"Kee and Koraru are going to love them," Kozaku told his friends.

"Your house is gonna be a mess," one of his friends told him. "Two infants _and_ two dogs? Your wife is gonna be driven to madness."

"Aw she'll be fine, she enjoys what does. Plus, as long as I keep bringing the money and the sex in, she'll be cool with whatever troubles I bring her way."

"She's a real woman, I don't know how the hell your artsy ass found her."

I swear I hate hearing straight men talk, their words bounce off from me like a ball to a brick wall. I continue to walk to past them hopefully not catching any kind of attention. Unfortunately, one of them called out to me. "Hey, aren't you Sai? The artist who upstaged my man Kozaku at the last festival?" his friend asked me.

"I suppose so, what is the matter?"

"Man you knew he had babies on the way, you could have threw the competition."

"It's an art festival, not a sports tournament, I don't understand how I can _throw_ it."

A fat member of the Inuzuka's chimed in saying," art festivals are for girls anyway so of course Sai's flaming ass is going to fit right in."

"I bet you're giving the judges head underneath the table!"

All of those fools start to laugh at me, infuriating me. Kozaku tries to get them to stop, but I notice that he also has a grin on his face. Homophobia is such a sad trait of the Inuzukas and I feel that they should know how disgusting and scum-related they are. "I think you're jealous," I told his friend.

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous."

"Dude, you're wearing a girl's shirt exposing your stomach. You look like a faggot, sound like a faggot, and you dare think I want to be like you? You're pathetic."

"No what is pathetic is how a clan that is already low in reputation, always finds time to single me out and bully me in an attempt to raise your own pitiful self-esteem."

Once I said those words, all eyes and ears were on me. Kozaku ceases his attempts to calm his clanmates down once he heard me drag their name in the mud. "You Inuzukas make it a daily routine to antagonize me, but let us not forget who is the _real_ loser. Your clan is at the lowest of the Leaf Village's most powerful and respected. Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, and the old Uchiha all contribute some kind of great battle strength to the village. Your clan is random and nothing but mere show, so settle on that." Kozaku's friend was ready to charge at me until Kozaku held his arm out as a sign to not battle.

"Oh yes, Kozaku remembers greatly at what happens to those who challenge me. I am the man who fought alongside the Jinchuuriki of our village and labelled a top-rank member of ANBU Root. Handling dogs such as yourselves would be no problem for me."

"Kune-no-se," Kozaku muttered. "See you around."

The Inuzukas fled with their tails between their legs leaving me victorious. I am slightly ashamed that I have come out of character like that. Normally I make jokes at guys' penises or throw darts at their manhood, but that moment was too irritating for me to let it slide with sarcastic humor. I had to hit it where it hurt.

At home, I was lying in my bed thinking about the puppeteer from earlier and wondering how strong the lead puppeteer in the Land of Fire would be. The village is on lockdown at the moment and every shinobi is being briefed and interrogated. ANBU Root is excused since all of our thoughts and emotions are recorded onto Janba's Lion Scroll which is connected to all of our cursed seals. The mere thought of being a traitor would have us killed. I close my eyes and being to drift to the dreamworld, the one place I can be truly free.

I was walking down main street wearing only briefs and a shirt that was cut above my nipples so men could see only the bottom half of my chest. Men were rushing out of their stores to see me to witness my image. This beautiful ivory skin of mine, waiting to be made love to, aroused their desires. I walk up a set of stairs to get to the bathhouse, and inside was Naruto meditating in his sage mode state. He opens his beautifully marked eyes and they widened at the sight of me.

"N-Naruto-kun? I did not expect to see you here," I acted surprised.

"Sai...you-you're...so hot."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"I mean that I must have you before anyone else can take you!"

Using his jutsu, two hidden shadow clones grabbed me from the sides and his real body suddenly appears in front of me. He gently licks my neck and uses his hands to grab both of my ass cheeks and give them a good smack. I whimper feeling the strength he has in sage mode. I could not break free from his clones and must submiss to his power. Suddenly, Hashirama and Tobirama enter the bathhouse, both wearing pants with no underwear. They look to me calling my name and I respond in a fake, frightened voice," y-yes, Lord Hashirama, Lord Tobirama."

"Naruto, release Sai at once."

"Never," Naruto responds.

"You dare talk back to the founders of the Leaf?"

"If you wanna fight let's go!"

Suddenly, my dream fast forwards to the leaf being destroyed by a rage of flowing tree roots and exploding rasengans that were the size of meteors! I fall into the depths of the giant roots landing in a random area where I am surrounded by nothing but the roots. Thin roots lashed out and wrapped around my wrists and ankles, and tugged away to have me hovering in the air, trapped against my will. Free roots slide themselves into my briefs and rips them off leaving me butt-naked from the chest down. Hashirama appears with a sinister look on his face, ready to have his way with me. I am ready to oblidge until Naruto-kun appears before me to block us.

"I don't care if you are First Hokage, you will never take my Sai-chan away from me!" he yells.

"You foolish boy! This is a man's business, and you clearly do not know what do in man's business!"

"You're a corpse anyway, go back to the grave!"

Hashirama poofs into a coffin and falls down leaving Naruto and I alone. Naruto turns towards me, walks towards me, grabs my neck, and tounges my mouth down giving me the most passionate dream kiss I've ever had. Nine-Tails chakra envelops him, and one of the tails wraps around my dick and starts stroking it. I moan at the immense pleasure I was feeling and Naruto whispered," you like that?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"Who am I?"

"Huh, Naruto-kun?"

"Who am I bitch!?"

Naruto rams his two fingers into my asshole making me scream in the greatest, tortuous pleasure. "I am the Sixth Hokage, shout it loud for me!"

"YES NARUTO-KUN!"

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

He repeatedly moves his fingers in and out of my hole making me moan some more. "Oh God yessss!" I cried. "Yesss Naruto-sama!"

"Who am I bitch?"

"You are the Sixth Hokage, the strongest ninja of all time!"

"What are you?" he asks as he grabs my balls and fondles them.

"I am your bitch Naruto-sama, I am your pawn to do whatever with as you please!"

Naruto began to stare deep in my eyes and muttered," cum." I surprisingly could not make out what he meant by that, but then he said," cum for me, show me how much you lust for me." He began to jack me off while he fingered me and every touch began to push me more and more to my climax. "Cum for me Sai, cum for me," he continued to say on repeat. "Yes Naruto-sama! YES! YES! YES!"

I woke up sweating and I did not need to look under my covers to realize what kind of mess I made.

The next day, I decided to start my self-training exercise at the Genin Training Grounds. I had an assortment of new paintings I wanted to try out and this was the perfect opportunity before I was called in to work. I released a woman called the Woman of Trickery. Opponets may believe she is just another drawing, however, I can control her similar to the puppets that the puppet masters use. She can regenerate her body by reforming with lost ink, and use ninjutsu with chakra provided from me. Long extensive use of her means me losing a lot of chakra, but she is worth it for great, long-distance battle.

While I was creating another drawing, Iruka Umino and several special jonin who are chunin exam procters arrive to the scene talking about non-interesting events within the education system. Iruka is such a whore, and both he and I know this. Iruka loves to play the "sweet guy" role but truth he, his back is blown out every other day by some random man. Truthfully, I find it repulsive. I cannot bear the thought of letting so many men run a train on me, and I pray a situation like that never happens. "Sai? Is that you?" he asks knowing full well it is me.

"Hello Iruka-san, how is everything?"

"Everything is great thank you, how have you been?"

"I've been fine, just perfecting my new techniques here."

"Interesting. Have you heard about the lead puppeteer in the village?"

"Yes, I have. What have you heard."

"It has actually come down to ANBU Root, apparently Janba's seal has some flaws in it."

I was pretty shocked to hear this. Janba is a splendid ninja with a great background. Then again, Janba has no prior history using fuininjutsu so I cannot expect the new cursed seal to be 100% foolproof. I am also pretty sure Iruka and these men were sent as decoys to test me. "I will head to the ANBU Root lair, I am sure that I will be summoned soon," I told them standing up.

"Alrighty," was Iruka's lame response.

I dismissed myself, headed home to quickly change, took the Hyuuga pill Hinata-chan gave me, and hopped from building to building to get to the lair. Suddenly, I saw Koroko walking down the street ever so casually in his ANBU uniform. His mask was on the side of his face allowing him to eat the small box of ramen he was carrying. I hopped down to his level and greeted him, but he continued to walk away from me. Confused, I caught up with him and asked him what was wrong, but he continued to ignore me. It suddenly hit me that Koroko has probably heard the gossip of what I said to Kozaku and his friends.

"Um, by chance you didn't hear anything bad about me did you?" I asked him.

"Kune-no-se," he responded as he continued to walk.

What the hell is kune-no-se? I remember hearing Kozaku say that weird phrase and all of his goonies disappearing. Is that suppose to be some inside Inuzuka joke? When Kozaku was finished, he tossed his box in the trash, slipped on his mask, and dashed away. Normally I never let my emotions get the best of me, but these Inuzukas were starting to get under my skin.

I walked into the lair of ANBU Root, and surprisingly, no one was there. Something fishy was going on because I saw many Root members dashing towards this building. "Hello?" I called out receiving no response. When this building is vacant and someone casually enters like I did, an ANBU member of any branch would appear to make sure I was not a civilian or any other un-wanted intruder. Strangely, no one showed up. Becoming alert, I decide to use my cursed seal to report to Janba. Using my chakra, I telepathically communicated through the seal to Janba, but I felt no chakra returning to me. The return of chakra means that Janba has received your message. Quickly, I left out of the building and began house-hopping until I reached the Hokage's Mansion. I saw Tsunade-sama on the roof talking with several jonin and I called her name as I landed on the rooftop alongside her. "Tsunade-sama! I have strange news," I said aloud. Tsunade ignored me and continued talking with the jonin.

"Um, Tsunade-sama?" I asked again with uncertainty.

"Make sure you brief the other jonin in Sector A on what occured in Sector B, understood?" she asked the jonin.

"Yes ma'am Hokage-sama!" they responded.

I may be a meek person, but my voice can be loud when it wants too. Clearly Tsunade was ignoring me. "Tsunade-sama, no ANBU members are reporting to the lair," I told her. "It seems like there are mysterious disappearances going around the village or something." The jonin leaped off the building and Tsunade began to walk to the door leading back into the mansion. "Tsunade-sama are you listening?" I asked. She continues to ignore me as she walks. Frustrated, I decide to take a risky move and block her. I appear in front of the door holding my arms out requesting she no longer ignore my urgent news. Tsunade reaches for the doorknob behind me, and her hand goes right through me! Shocked, I realize that I am under a genjutsu. I quickly released it, but for some reason, I was still stuck here. What in the world is going on? I try to activate my seal again to contact Janba but it was not working! Who in the world could be implementing this genjutsu? This jutsu is way too powerful if it can resist ANBU seals. This cannot be the work of Sasuke Uchiha. He disappeared after the Great War, and even so, I do not remember him using this level of genjutsu like his brother. Itachi and the other Uchiha are dead so those options are out. Kurenai is a pretty powerful genjutsu-type, but not powerful enough to over-power ANBU seals. The only one in the village capable of this is Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharigan, but he does not use it in this style so I am still confused. Suddenly, it hit me! This has to be the work of the puppeteer! I continuously try to release the genjutsu but I am still bounded by its trap. I try to wound myself with a ninja tool but it goes right through me! I try to hold my breath to break it, but I am still under the control.

Suddenly, Naruto and Sakura leap onto the rooftop. "Geez Naruto, you had to jump on this next mission didn't you?" she asked him.

"Of course, it's been awhile since I've been to the Land of Snow, this is gonna be awesome!"

"Should we invite Sai with us?" she asked.

"Nah, he's not man enough for this mission."

Not man enough? Why in the world did Naruto say that? "This land is very dangerous and we can't take sissy gay boys with us on challenging trips like this," he added.

"Haha, you're right," Sakura agreed. "Sai is only good for going conversations of art and celebrities."

Why is the genjutsu making them say that? I am even more curious to know who is making this illusion. I never imagined puppeteers using genjutsu. Wait, could it be the Inuzukas? Of course not, Inuzuka's specialize in aggressive taijutsu and dog-style ninjutsu. Genjutsu is something that rarely crosses their minds. The frustration reeled in again forcing me to draw more connections of who casted this genjutsu and how to get out of it. Quickly, I decided to travel around the village hoping an answer will smack me in the face. I ran into many pedestrians on the street, but of course I went right through them. I saw Hinata-chan training with Neji-kun, but neither of them noticed me walking onto Hyuuga property (which is normally a taboo). I decide to head to my house, the last place for sanity. Once inside my room, I see myself butt-naked and yawning as I was sitting on my bed. How in the world could I be outside my own body? This genjutsu was mind-fucking me to no end and won't rest until I finally die from anxiety.

I open my eyes, and I find myself on the floor with other ANBU Root members. Everyone looked lifeless on the ground...except for the one individual standing up. I notice that individual was Janba. Quickly rushing to my feet I exclaim," Janba! You're here! Um, is this genjutsu or are you the real Janba?" I muttered. Janba glanced at me meaning that it was not genjutsu. Even though I was relieved, I was still confused. "Janba? Why are the ANBU Root passed out? Are they under the genjutsu I was under-," but suddenly Janba made a hand seal and I felt a sharp pain run through my brain. I held my head aggravated, but realized the pain went away as quick as it came. Furious, Janba growled saying," you're resistant to my illusions? You have the cursed seal on, there is no way."

"What is going on Janba-sama?" I muttered confused.

"Hmph, Secret Seal Jutsu: Chains of Darkness."

The cursed seal suddenly appeared all over my body, and materialized into a solid physical mass weighing me down to the ground. Unfortunately, I could not break free. "I don't know how you broke free from my seal, but I assure you that you will return to slumber when I am finished," Janba said.

"What are you doing Janba-sama? You are the leader of ANBU Root!"

"Exactly, and I expect strict obedience from you shinobi. Now go to sleep!"

The pain went through my head again but it went away quick like last time. Janba chose to cease his futile efforts to put me under genjutsu and asked how I was able to break free from it. I have a feeling it came from Hinata-chan's Hyuuga pill, but I refuse to let him know that. "No matter," he said. "Once the interrogation is done, I will begin to takeover of the village." I gasped. This fool is really trying to do a takeover as if he is the new Pein. "You Leaf Villagers need to humble yourselves and reform your ways, be thankful that the Land of Wind is here to show you the path to righteousness and glory," the fool babbled. Once he said Land of Wind, my brain immediatley connected the dots and figured out he is with the puppeteers. How in the world did he make it into ANBU Root? With such strict background checks, there is no way Konoha would allow a foreign shinobi to take such a powerful position. This must be another part of Janba's fuinninjutsu.

"You are correct," he spoke. "I have the entire village under a perfect genjutsu, sort of like a Moon's Eye that was proposed by the legendary villain Madara Uchiha. This is only temporary though. I will quickly slaughter the Hokage and capture the Jinchuuriki before my time runs out. For now, you remain tied up as you are."

Perfect genjutsu? The entire village? What madman can do this to the strongest village in the world? Suddenly, leaping through the windows were random Leaf Shinobi, some I recognized as Inuzuka Clan members! Frightened, Janba shouted," Secret Seal Jutsu: Dance of the Slumber!" The unconscious ANBU Root members rose to their feet and immediatley did battle against the ninja giving Janba a chance to escape. Meanwhile, one of the ninja came to my side and un-did the cursed seal. In case of corruption, it was protocal for elite ninja of the village to undo the cursed seal. If an elite jonin is on the move, that means the state of the village is serious!

I dashed outside and saw that all the villagers were unconscious on the ground. Shocked, I decide to head to the Hokage's mansion until I saw the prime battle at her area. Hundreds of puppets were attacking leaf shinobi. I heard one of the shinobi cry out that the genjutsu device was within the Hokage mansion and it put the entire village in a sleep-like. The shinobi in the brawl were of the Hyuuga Clan so that means they all took the pill, but I don't understand how the Inuzuka men were immune to the genjutsu. Anyway, I had to sneak my way past the battle to get into the mansion. I use my body flicker technique to vanish and re-appear in the room of the Hokage. I see Tsunade and Shizune passed out on the desk and TonTon asleep on the floor. Quickly, I leave out of the room to find the device. Down the hall I was ambushed by a puppet, but I used my ink substitution and countered with a painted lion. The enemy is onto me now so I have to move quickly.

I finally reach the basement of the mansion, and to my luck, I see a glowing device with material on its outer surface similar to the chakra blockers from the Valley of the Fallen. This is probably why none of our village sensors noticed it. I paint pictures of gorillas on my scroll and summoned them, but then several puppeteers appeared from the shadows on the other side of the room. In a quick reaction, I sent my gorillas charging towards them at the same time their puppets flew towards me. The puppets were formidable as they sliced through all of my gorillas. One of the puppets fired several kunais at me, stabbing me multiple times; however, I used my ink substitution again and rose from the splattered paint puddles left by the defeated gorillas. Coming up with me were hundreds of ink crows that viciously attacked the puppeteers. I am not the ANBU operative to be underestimated, and these guys were about to find out the hard way.

"YOU ANNOYING BRAT!" a familiar voice shouted.

I was stabbed in the back with a needle and it was enveloped in chakra. Suddenly, my body felt paralyzed. I recognized the voice to be Janba's, and if that is the case, he must have me in his own puppet jutsu. "I will not let my age long plan end like this, I have spent too much work to infiltrate the village and get this far you will di-," but I heard the sound of angry dogs and the disgusting swishing noises of tearing flesh. The jutsu was undone and I turned around to see Koroko and other members of the Inuzuka Clan in the room.

"Janba was behind this huh?" one guy asked.

"Yep, we should have known."

"Good thing we were able to smell out the foreign scents of the puppeteers and prepare ahead of time."

A Hyuuga Clan shinobi entered the room and the Inuzukas thanked her for giving them the pills. That explains how the Inuzukas were able to resist the genjutsu over the village. The woman tried to use gentle fist on the genjutsu device but there was a chakra forcefield around it blocking her from entering its region. Knowing this was my time to make a move, I use my body flicker technique to appear within its boundaries, and summoned painted animals to destroy the device altogether. The Hyuuga confirms to us that no more chakra is being emitted to the village, they are safe. She says that she will leave to aid her villagers in capturing the rest of the puppeteers. I ask to go along with her but she advises me to remain put. Confused, I ask why and she told me "Kune-no-se" and starts to giggle. I raise an eyebrow as I watch her leave the room. I stare at the Inuzukas who were staring back at me...hard. Koroko used his scroll to seal away their dogs.

"I don't believe in sealing away dogs, but I will make an exception this time," the Inuzuka I belitted yesterday said.

"They don't need to witness humans in their glory moments," the fat Inuzuka said.

Coming into the basement was Kiba Inuzuka and Kozaku Inuzuka. Kiba grinned and said," glad to know you guys didn't get started yet. Remember, I called first dibs." I sense trouble here so I quickly summoned up painted crows to attack them but all flew directly towards a scroll that Kozaku held up. It was an ink sealing scroll, a weapon meant to counter ink ninja like me. I drew my knife ready to brawl, knowing that they are doing this because of my comments the other day.

"Do not think I am scared," I warned them. "Especially not from mere Inuzukas."

"There you go with that shit again," Kiba said. "No one's trying to scare you faggot, we just want to teach you a lesson that's all."

"Oh really? And what would weaklings like you do to me?"

"Don't worry, it's something fitting just for a guy like you."

Kiba, Kozaku, Kokoro, and the other two Inuzukas simultaneously began their fang over fang jutsu and flew around them room. With their insane speed, I could not leave the room without being sliced. Suddenly, the fat Inuzuka caught me from behind putting his arms under mine and holding me against him. Kozaku appears in front of me and rips his front tooth out. The tooth instantly turns into a long blade called the Inuzuka Saega, and he rips my ANBU clothes off of me. I am frightened at what their scheme is. What in the world are these heathens going to do to me while I am naked?!

"You have the nerve to talk about anyone with a little dick," Kozaku said balancing my penis onto his sword.

"St-stop," I muttered shivering.

"Don't worry I won't cut it off," he promised me. "I know faggots love to keep their penises for sword fighting."

Kokoro ceased his jutsu and landed next to Kozaku saying," remember this Sai?" He dropped his pants revealing his 11-inch glory that I could never forget about. Kozaku moved away allowing Kokoro to press his body against mine with our penises touching. My six inches looked pitiful against his eleven inch. I never even noticed how much bigger Kokoro is compared to me. He is tall, slender, has light brown skin like majority of the Inuzukas, the red triangle tattoos stretch over his shoulders and down his back, and he wears a gold chain like some kind of gangster. I start to blush realizing these guys are actually trying to have some kind of six-way with me! "I know this is what you want," he muttered. "You love the way this big piece of mine feels against you don't cha?"

"Y-you're crazy, why are you guys doing this?"

Instead of answering me, Kokoro bites my neck...hard! I yell out in pain, and the fat boy grapples me harder so I won't move. I try to kick Kokoro away, but Kozaku and the smaller, loud-mouthed Inuzuka grabs my legs. "His blood tastes good," Kokoro says. "And I love the way he screams." The pain hurts so much I was almost about to cry at how painful and embarrasing this was. Suddenly, the unexpected happen. I felt my penis harden in excitement and raise itself as if my body wants more. "Uh-oh I think he likes it guys," Kokoro says stroking my erection. Kiba is the last to stop using his fang over fang and leap to the ground behind Kokoro.

"Hey remember what I said! I get first dibs!" he exclaimed.

Kiba's friends released me, but then Kozaku snapped a metallic collar around my neck. "Walk dog," he told me.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"WALK BITCH!" he yelled making the others laugh. "ON ALL FOURS!"

I crawl on my hands and knees towards Kiba who dropped his pants revealing his semi-hard penis. Kiba was a blessed soul to carrying 10-inches between his legs with two, big balls behind it. How in the world did Hinata turn this down? I look up to Kiba who had a mad look on his face. "Stick it in your mouth," he told me. Kozaku smacked the flat end of his blade against my ass which kind of stung, and I obediently wrapped my lips around Kiba's penis. I close my eyes to assess the confusion in my mind while I sucked Kiba's manhood on order. Why in the world was I doing this? I should use body flicker and vanish out of here...but I don't. Why am I still here?

"Deep-throat all of it Sai," Kiba told me. "I want you to taste what a _real_ man is like!"

A real man he says? I am being forced to suck on a real man...something I've always wished for. I have dreamed about Naruto plenty of times, I have dreamed of Shikamaru, many ANBU members, Asuma-san, Kakashi-san, even Iruka's slutty ass on occasions, but for some reason I would cringe at the thought of Kiba or any other Inuzuka. Why? Was it because they acted so homophobic towards me? The thought of loving someone who hates me was never comprehensible to me. I don't understand how Sakura-chan does it. I hated Kiba and the Inuzukas so much...or maybe...I loved them.

"I bet you're loving how an Inuzuka taste," Kozaku told me as he smacked my ass again. "Don't ever think of disgracing us again."

"Forreal," the short, loud-mouthed said. "You're lucky this is the punishment we have for you."

I tasted some of Kiba's pre-cum, and it was so delicious, I wanted more of it! Eeww, I can't believe I just thought that! Never have I imagined myself to be a swallower, that's so disgusting! Kiba took his dick out of my mouth and slapped it against my face. "You're a good little cock-sucker, now lick these nuts," he told me. He raised his penis up and shoved my face into the rest of his groin. Kiba was so hairy too which made my own penis throb in excitement. I have never been this close to someone so masculine.

"His dick is bouncing around like a kangaroo," the loudmouth teased. "He's actually loving this shit?"

"Sai's a fag remember?" Kozaku told him.

"It's more than that," Koroko added. "I think Sai liked us all along, he probably goes to bed dreaming about our dicks."

Their conversation belitted me more and more, and I liked it more and more. Soon Kiba said," well let's give him what he wants." Four Inuzukas grabbed me by arms and legs while one was behind me. Kiba was the first to step behind me, and he buried his face deep in my ass eating me out. I felt his slobbery tounge massage my asshole and I moaned in a passionate feeling.

"Why you always romancing the victims Kiba? Just stick your dick in and get your nut!" the loud-mouth told him.

"I need this man-pussy nice and wet," Kiba said wiping away his excess drool. "I can't rub my dick against anything dry."

Kiba shows no mercy as he pushes his dick inside of me making me moan louder. I felt him slap my ass cheeks and giggle them as he went in. "Damn Sai's ass in huge," the fat Inuzuka pointed out. "Jiggle it some more." Kiba slapped my ass multiple times making it bounce and he soon started fucking me.

"This is how the dick of an Inuzuka feels," Kozaku told me. "Now you see why the bitches in Konoha loves us."

"I bet you love to feel like a lil girl, don't you Sairella?" Koroko joked making them laugh.

I continued to moan and cry, embarrassed but feeling good. They were right after all, which was the most embarrasing part. I love to feel like this around real men, and I love being acknowledged by real men. I guess this is how the woman in my painting, Desirable Woman feels. I was such a smart-mouth and very rude to these men, and a punk like me should have known my place. When Kiba finally starts to moan, he pulls his dick out and came all over my ass. One by one, each Inuzuka took turns fucking me in my ass. I was in pain but submissed to their desires. The loud-mouth and the fat boy could not fuck well and came quickly which was a relief, however, Kozaku's dick was long and he can last a long time. When Kiba jiggled my ass for him, he sped up Kozaku's endurance making him cum quicker than usual. Koroko's turn came and he told them to release me. I was dropped to the floor, shamefully naked and my ass covered in these men's juices. Koroko bent down and picked me up, holding me by my legs in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders not wanting to fall, and for a brief moment, we were locked in a stare.

"Didn't realize how strong I was did you?" he grinned.

"N-no...Koroko-kun."

"Kun? So you've finally acknowledged me as superior huh?"

"Y-yes Koroko-kun?"

Kiba came up from behind me, slapped my ass, and said softly to my right ear," anything else you'd like to say Sai?"

"I'm sorry, I won't say anything else about your clan again."

Koroko told them to leave us alone, and they obeyed him. When we were alone, Koroko began to make love to me in the air, and I held onto him moaning and whimpering. I was still slightly in pain from the gangbang earlier, but for some reason Koroko made me feel good. "You're not a real man, so don't go around talking to real men like you're our equal," Koroko told us. "We are the ones who _can_ reproduce and lead the people. You're a fag, so don't go talkin slick-mouth again, am I clear?"

"Yes, Koroko-kun."

When he finally came inside of me, he put me on my feet, turned me around, and started jacking me off. His big hand stroking my penis felt so good, it was not even a full minute before I came all over the floor. He pressed my body against his, reminding me how tall he was, and he whispered to me," don't lose your self-esteem thinking you're worthless. As a gay men you have 'some' value to us. In the shadows, when the world is not looking, you are what makes _real men_ feel good. You make us feel strong, superior, and give us plenty of sexual satisfaction, but in the light, you do not exist to us. Always remember your place Sai." He rubbed my chest, and I place my hand onto his. He wraps me in his arms giving me a temporary romantic moment, and I hold his arms onto me wishing for him to never let me go.

"Boys like you should have had their daddies in their lives," he said. "That's why I tell Kozaku to love his son and daughter as much he can so they won't turn out broken like you. All you're searching for is that male figure to love."

Kokoro read my life exactly. A father figure...something I've never known. I am a victim child of ANBU Root, forced to never acknowledge my feelings, or else I would be a worthless ninja. You can say that ANBU Root was the beginning of me losing my manhood, but forced me to re-build it by getting rid of my emotions; yet, here I am now, in the arms of a random man who is able to read my life in a few minutes after relieving himself inside of me. I let out a tear, feeling the truth of his words. In reaction, Kokoro kisses me on my cheek...

"You're very attractive by the way Sai," he tells me. "Has a man ever told you that?"


End file.
